The Gorgeous Men of Death Note
by HCC
Summary: A collection of Drabbles about the men of Death NotexReader. None of the Drabbles are related so feel free to read them and have no fear of having to deal with a cliffhanger. L/Light/Gevanni/Matt/Mello/Matsuda/Near x Reader insert Now accepting requests.
1. Sugar Cube LxReader

A/N: This is my first drabble, please be merciful with the reviews :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, I borrow them. The only profits I make from my fanfics are the lovely reviews I hope to receive.

A/N: Also taking requests for Death Note drabbles, so be sure to leave one ;D

L jumped, slightly startled as music suddenly started blasting. Looking up from his computer screen; his eyes slowly adjusting so he could see in the dark room after he had been staring at a bright screen for hours. Nobody should have been at headquarters except [y/n], and she went to her room hours ago. "Look into the light, the words standing out, the disco ball is going around, I say 'Nooo' I say 'Ohh'," His eyes focused on your dancing figure as you swung your hips and slowly made your way towards him. He swiveled his chair around to stare at you.

"[y/n], what are you doing?" He blinked owlishly at you as you stopped in front of him. Ignoring his question, you continued singing and dancing.

"I think about you, can't dream without you, I always want more~" L's eyes widened slightly as you quickly squatted on the floor and slowly wiggled your way back up in front of him.

"Trance to the dance tune, under a full moon, and a reason to~" Forcing his knees down so that he was sitting somewhat normally, you sat on his lap. His breathing hitched slightly as you grinded against him slightly while you tried to get comfortable. "I think you know tonight's the night I'm gonna touch you, taste you, tease you, show you, what I've been waiting for; yeah, yeah~" Turning to face L, you straddled him. He just stared at you with a blank face as you continued to serenade him.

"[y/n]," he suddenly said, "what is the meaning of this?" Sighing, you stood up and walked back to the stereo you had placed on a desk and turned off the music. All the while, L stared intensely at you and you knew he had to be analyzing every move you made.

"Well, Ryuuzaki, I was in my room and I was listening to this song," he cocked his head slightly to the side. "And I felt like dancing." you explained.

"You dance quite well," L murmured while chewing on his thumb nail, and turned back to his computer screen.

Sighing in resignation, you grabbed the stereo and stomped back to your room.


	2. Oral Fixation MattxReader

A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first drabble about the song I used. The song I used was Sugar Cube by Porcelain and the Tramps, and I DO NOT own it. Just borrowed it :P

What are you doing?" You winced at the whispered question in your ear. Glancing over your shoulder, you glared at Matt. "Shut up, would ya? Just watch," Matt watched as you successfully picked the lock on Mello's desk. With a victorious smile, you reached into the drawer and grabbed each candy bar he had stashed in there, and shoved them into a small pillow case

"Follow me," you whispered and tiptoed back to your room. Once you made it to your room, you quickly shut and locked the door

"You know he's gonna be pissed. Why are you doing this exactly?" Matt arched a brow at you. Crossing your arms, you glared at him, "Because. That asshole ate the last popsicle, dammit!" You stomped your foot. Matt chuckled and shook his head as he watched you chew on your fingernails.

"What?" you barked when you noticed the odd glint in Matt's eyes. He smirked, "I just figured out what your secret is," You froze at the grin that was adorning his face. "W-what are you talking about?" You muttered, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up your neck. He couldn't know. Could he? How could he figure it out just by you stealing Mello's chocolate?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't be embarrassed. It's a pretty common thing for girls," He flashed you an amused smile. "Shut up," you shoved on his arm, "I don't know what you're talking about, Matt…" You walked passed him and lounged on your couch while he stared at you. "Seriously, [y/n], it's not a bad thing. You don't have to hide it. Now that I think about it, I can't believe I haven't noticed before," he mused to himself.

Getting up, you walked over to him and jammed your hands on your hips. "Fine. I'll admit it, okay? I like you," You glared at him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little in surprise. You're blood chilled. That's not what he was talking about. Paling slightly, you're hand slapped over your mouth on its own accord. "That's not what you were talking about, was it?" You whispered around your hand in shock. Shaking his head, he continued to stare at you. "Well, what were you talking about?" You blushed at your mistake.

"Y-your oral fixation…" He whispered. You stared at him, shocked. You could feel your face heating up at his correct, yet embarrassing, assumption. Before you could say anything, you both heard the front door slam forcefully and very heavy footsteps go into Mello's room.

Not even a minute later, you hear a very angry growl, "Matt! [y/n]! Who the FUCK touched my chocolate?"


	3. Labor GevannixReader

A/N: Forgive me if this drabble completely sucks -_-' I didn't know much about Gevanni, but who agrees he is way too yummy for his own good? You do? Good ;D

For the fifth time, you discretely glanced over your shoulder and saw the same man following you. You had spent the entire day at the Mall with a few friends and it seemed every time you looked behind you, the same man was there. You smiled lightly when you noticed he was looking straight at you.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you," You told your friends and stopped. Watching as they walked ahead and turned a corner, you finally relaxed.

"You know, you could've just talked to me," you grabbed the man's arm as he was about to walk passed you, "I'm not shy." You smiled at him. He glanced down at the hand that was holding his forearm.

"You were always surrounded by those other girls, I never saw an opening," He grinned at you. You froze. This man was gorgeous when he smiled. He was gorgeous anyways, but you swore he sparkled when he smiled. "There's an opening now," You murmured while trying to take your eyes off his lips.

"So there is," his eyes lit up in amusement. "[y/n]!" You fell forward as one of your friends came running up behind you and accidently ran into you. You fell on the man you were talking to, and you both went crashing to the ground, legs entangled. You gasped when you realized what happened, and quickly looked at the man. He was smirking.

"Name's Stephen. What's yours?" He grinned. Blushing, you told him your name and then glared at the friend that had knocked you into him. She had the decency to look sheepish, and you thought you heard her whisper "Sorry," as she looked at her feet.

"[y/n], we really have to go! Sasha's water broke and they're already rushing her to the hospital!" She all but screamed. A little panicked; you untangled your legs from Stephen's and quickly got to your feet. Stephen got up right after. He slipped something into your hand and walked away muttering what sounded like, "Nice meeting you, [y/n],"

Looking down you saw a crumpled piece of paper with a phone number neatly scrawled on it. You barely had time to register that before your friend all but dragged you from the Mall.


	4. Chocolate And Couches MelloxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

**A/N: Don't forget to send in some requests! :D**

"Melloooo! I'm so hungry!" You whined as you plopped down on the couch beside him. He looked at you and scoffed, right before taking a bite of his chocolate bar. "What do you want me to do about it?" his reply came out muffled because of the chocolate in his mouth. You're eyes locked onto the chocolate bar in his hand, "I dunno… you could, you know, share your chocolate?" you asked hopefully.

His eyes widened as he whipped around to glare at you. Slowly his eyes narrowed until they were only slits. "And why would I do that?" He grumbled before looking away and taking another bite.

You thought for a moment before replying, "Because you love me very much and you like to see me happy," you latched yourself onto his neck, "Oh, please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease?" you begged.

"Okay! GET _OFF_ OF ME!" He shoved you off of him and threw his chocolate at you before standing indignantly. With an exaggerated pull at his leather vest, he turned on his heel and went to find another bar of chocolate.

"What's up with Mello?" Matt walked into the room, head bent down, playing a PSP. You glanced at him and shrugged, "He threw his chocolate bar at me," Matt paused his game and looked up. "He what?"

"You sound surprised. Doesn't Mello always throw things at everybody?" You raised a brow at the shocked expression on Matt's face. He recovered soon enough, however, and resumed his game.

"Yeah, but never his chocolate. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a crush on you. Hell, he's probably in the bathroom right now, masturbating to the thought of you; naked and bent over the back of the cou-" You both heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking before it was pressed to Matt's head.

"Shut. The. _Fuck_. Up.", was all Mello said.


	5. Play The Part LightxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

**A/N: A little something for the Kira supporters ;D **

**I need some reviews, my Lovies!**

"Oh, Light!" You cried as you ran to him and threw yourself into his arms. He automatically closed his arms around you. "What's the matter, [y/n]?" He asked you gently, while running his hand soothingly over your back.

"He did it, Light. Kira killed the man that murdered my baby sister. I'm so happy, Light," You sobbed into his chest. Above your head, unknown to you, Light had a sinister grin on his face. You continued to sob as he rubbed your back, "[y/n], I know you're happy, but you can't approve of this 'Kira' person. What he's doing is wrong," he forced out of his mouth. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to have to say these kinds of things just because he was being investigated. Of course he wasn't supposed to know he was, but he did. But, for now, he would have to play the part.

You sniffed, and looked up at him, "But, Light-" he cut you off with a soft kiss. "Dry those tears, [y/n]. What Kira is doing is unjust, and you shouldn't condone it, okay?" He leaned down and gave you a gentle hug. After pulling back, you looked at him and nodded your head. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Light!" You waved, and continued to walk down the street.

…

"_Another_ girlfriend?" Ray Penbar murmured to himself before writing on his notepad.


	6. Can't Stand It NearxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I do not own Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever, as it is part of this fanfic.**

**A/N: Near is just so cute! Don't ya think? Let's see those reviews, loves! :D**

You sighed as you watched the white haired boy build yet another building out of matchsticks. It was a slow day, and you were _bored_. You sat on the floor, knees to your chest, only five to six feet away from Near, and just watched him. He seemed so content to just stack things. What was so fun about _that_?

"Near?" You mumbled over your knees. He glanced up at you, but didn't say a word. "Can we listen to a song?" You asked. He twirled a stray lock of snowy-white hair in his fingers and looked at you. He seemed to think it over for a minute or two before responding, "If you want," and looked back down at his masterpiece.

Jumping up, you raced to one of the computers that had speakers plugged in. After a few minutes of searching, you finally decided on a song.

"_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go; the more I think about, the more I want to let you_ _know_~" you ran over to Near and grabbed his hand, "Dance with me!" You screamed over the music. He stood to his feet and gave you an odd look.

Near was actually quite the skilled dancer, and the two of you began swinging to the music as you sang under your breath, "_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super duper cute, and I can't stand it_~" The two of you continued to dance until the song ended.

By that time, you were flushed and gasping for breath. Near, however, simply went back to his matchsticks and resumed stacking them as he twirled a lock of hair.

He glanced back up at you as you sat down, panting, on a desk chair. "[y/n], why did you pick that specific song?" He murmured, his dark eyes searching your [e/c] ones. You froze, asking yourself why you decided to pick that song. You thought about it for a minute before answering, "I'm not sure. I liked the words, and the beat seemed rather nice," You pondered over it.

Near glanced back down, still twirling his hair. His eyes seemed distracted as he continued to stack his matchsticks.


	7. Text Date MatsudaxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I just couldn't think of Matsuda that way! You can throw stones at me if you want… OR you could review and help me with future Matsuda drabbles :D**

_Heyy [y/n]!_

_What is it, Matsuda?_

_Jst wndering wat ur doin after work 2day?_

_Probably gonna eat a gallon of ice cream in front of the tv and cry my eyes out while watching tragic chick flicks, why? You game?_

_Yea! Wat movie r u goin 2 watch?_

…_I was joking, Matsuda._

_Oh. Wat r u goin 2 do then?_

_Probably nothing. Just gonna chill, I guess._

_Wanna go 2 the movies with me?_

_Sure._

_Sweet! Ill pick u up at 8! L8r!_

You sighed as you closed your phone. There was no way you would be able to get out of this. While you disagreed, Matsuda would definitely consider it a date. He was a wonderful friend, and definitely somebody you could confide in, but he was constantly begging you for dates. You just didn't think of him that way.

Resigned, and accepting what you knew was going to be an awkward night; you got back to work and tried to forget about it until your shift ended.


	8. A Walk In The Park MatsudaxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

**A/N: This drabble is dedicated to HarryPotterMangaGleek for the _WONDERFUL_ idea! At first I just couldn't make it work, but then a nice little plot bunny started to wiggle itself into my brain and I am just _SO_ grateful that you gave me this idea! Thank you so much!**

Arching your back, you stretched your aching muscles while walked home. By the time you got off work it was already dark, so your dear friend, Matsuda, offered to walk you to your apartment. You lived about five blocks away from where you worked, so his presence was a most welcomed one.

Next to your apartment there was a large park that actually ran through about three of the blocks you needed to cross, so you decided it would probably be best to take that route so you could get home quicker.

"So… [y/n], what are you doing tomorrow? Isn't it your day off?" He gave a nervous chuckle as he walked by your side. You glanced at him, "I was thinking about reading a book since I really didn't have anything planned," you gave him a soft smile.

"Oh, um," He suddenly looked uncomfortable and you had to stifle a laugh when he nearly tripped over his own feet as he walked. Quickly righting himself, he continued, "I-I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the Zoo with me…? Or something," His voice trailed off and he looked at his feet sheepishly as the two of you continued to walk.

You couldn't help it, you smiled. Of course he didn't see it since he was looking at his feet. _He's so cute when he's uncomfortable_, you thought. You grabbed his hand and he looked up, surprised. "I would love to go to the Zoo with you," You smiled, "Or something," His face went from surprised, to a full out grin. His eyes widened slightly, while his grin grew even more intense.

"Really?" He looked so happy in that moment. You nodded as you both stepped onto your street. You're apartment was just in view, so you walked a few steps ahead of him.

You jumped slightly when you heard what sounded like two cars crashing somewhere up the street, and out of nowhere, a hotdog stand on wheels was headed straight for you. It was going at an impossible speed and you knew you wouldn't be able to move before it hit you. You closed your eyes right before it hit you.

The force of it wasn't as hard as you thought it would have been, but it still kinda hurt. What was really odd though, was that you were still standing.

Opening your eyes, you suddenly knew why. Matsuda grabbed you, and you were still enveloped in his arms. Your back was to his front and when you tilted your head to look at him, you blushed at the awkward position you two were in. Matsuda suddenly let you go.

You turned and tried to keep the tears from your eyes as you looked at Matsuda, "Thank you! Thank you, Matsuda!" You reached up and gave him a quick kiss in gratitude. He froze in utter shock and just looked at you with one corner of his lips turned up.

You turned around and headed to your apartment while he was still frozen, and called over your shoulder, "Pick me up at nine, I'll see you tomorrow!" You knew tomorrow was going to be a blast and you were happy you were going with Matsuda.

Matsuda just stood in that same spot as you walked into your apartment. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers before finally blushing and walking off.


	9. Tongues MattxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Don't forget to send in requests for the kind of DN Drabble you want to read :D**

"Are you serious? You can do better than that!" You bumped your shoulder against Matt's as you made fun of him for losing in the racing game the two of you were playing. He grumbled something under his breath, before finally he growled and paused the game, "[y/n], are you sure you've never played a racing game before?" His eyes narrowed on you. You grinned really wide, "I'm pretty sure," you playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Now start the game, goggles," the corner of his mouth tipped up at the implied insult.

After completely owning him in the game, you decided to call it quits and just watch him play a game. He had switched it to a zombie game. _Fun_, you inwardly smirked. Sometimes Matt could be so predictable. You smiled, and began thinking of a way to annoy him.

"Dude! Behind you! What the _fuck_? How could you not see that?" You began screaming at the top of your lungs every time a zombie would come into view on the screen, yelling directions and poking him every time he didn't do something fast enough. You could tell he was getting agitated, you smirked.

"What the hell is _that_?" you pointed to the screen at what looked like a giant skinned dog/cat… _thing_. "Look out! No! Dodge it! Holy _shit_, it has a long tongue!"

"[y/n]!" You jumped when Matt suddenly paused the game and whipped around to glare at you, "Will you _shut up_? You're not exactly helping," He all but whined. You smiled, "Of course, Matty. I'll go get something to eat if you don't want me to watch you get tongued to death," and with that you pecked him quickly on the cheek and waltzed your way to the kitchen, making sure to wiggle your hips a little extra because you knew he was watching you leave.


	10. Cake Head LxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**X3CrimsonStarlightXD: Thank you! I love to get compliments about the things I write! Will I write a drabble about BB? Well I haven't read DN: Another Note yet, so I'm not exactly sure how BB's personality is, though I would guess he's a little weird and off the rocker, right? I'll have to read up on him first, but I'll see what I can do! :D**

"How can you eat only junk food all day and not gain any weight?" You stared wide eyed at L as he finished his fourth piece of cake that day, and it was only noon. As usual, he was reviewing surveillance feed as he sat in his… preferred style.

"If you use your brain as much as I do, you wouldn't need to worry about such things," He didn't take his eyes away from the screen. You blinked. What was _that_ supposed to mean? "Ryuuzaki," You waited until he looked up at you, "did you just imply that I'm stupid?" He blinked owlishly at you, "Of course not, [y/n], only that you do not use your brain as much as I use mine," he waited for your reply. You just stared at him, confused. "What does that have to do with not gaining weight from eating junk food, Ryuuzaki?"

He made an uncharacteristic sigh before answered, "You burn calories when you think. Furthermore, the brain mainly burns glucose to function. What is glucose, [y/n]?" You nearly face palmed as everything clicked into place. "Sugar," you couldn't suppress your laugh.

L cocked his head to the side, "What are you laughing at, [y/n]?" You tried to slow your breathing and calm down. "I just can't believe I didn't realize this before," You let out another laugh.

"Yes, well," He turned back to the monitor and said nothing else. Thinking it over, and because you hadn't had anything sweet to eat in quite a while, you reached for one of the many treats that sat next to L on a cart. Right before you would have reached one, L turned in his chair. Your hand froze where it was.

"What are you doing, [y/n]?" His eyes had an unidentifiable sparkle in them. "I'm going to feed my brain, Ryuuzaki," The corner of his mouth twitched.

"You will get fat if you don't think, [y/n]," You gasped at what he just said. He totally just insulted you. You could tell by the way his eyes glowed with amusement. Without thinking, you picked up the piece of cake you were reaching for and smashed it on the top of his head. Some of it fell down onto his face and covered his nose and mouth. He didn't even look surprised.

"I wasn't expecting that. What was that for, [y/n]?" You didn't even know how to answer that. It was completely on impulse. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, Ryu-" he cut you off with a quick chaste kiss that smeared the sugary treat all over your mouth. Automatically, your tongue flicked out to clean it off your lips.

"You better start thinking, [y/n]," and he turned back to his monitor, leaving you standing there completely shocked.


	11. Cheerful Annoyance LightxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hmm, I'm running out of ideas for DN drabbles, my loves. I NEED to make another Near one, but for the life of me, I cannot think of a way to make it :O Give me an idea? Pretty pleeeease? :)**

"'Sup, Kira?" You dropped down into the adjacent chair next to Light. Currently, he was focused on a computer screen and didn't seem to notice your presence at all. "[y/n]," He gritted out without looking up. "Will you stop calling me that? For the last time, I'm not Kira!" His neck seemed to be turning red from his shouting.

"Oh, come on, Light. I was only kidding. Can you stop getting so worked up? It _really_ doesn't become you," He finally looked up at you, annoyance clear in his eyes. As a matter of fact, he looked so annoyed that you began regretting that you called him Kira.

Unexpectedly he began laughing. Not a ha-ha funny laugh, or a crazy laugh, but a cheerful laugh. It actually almost seemed fake. "I'm sorry, [y/n], I've just had a stressful day. I didn't mean to snap," He smiled gently at you. "Oh?" You shifted uneasily under his cheerful gaze. "What's been stressing you so much?" You tried to keep your unease out of your voice, but failed miserably.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that Ryuuzaki has me under constant surveillance and I can't take care of…" Light looked away sheepishly, "some stuff," he finished quietly. Understanding completely, and finally reaching your breaking point, you stood up quickly to leave the room. Unfortunately, you stood up too quickly and in your attempt to turn around you ended up tripping over your own feet and fell backwards. Onto Light's lap. _Shit_, you thought, this couldn't get any more awkward.

Right at that moment, the worst happened. Misa decided to make her grand appearance and came rushing through the door. "Light! What's the matter? Ryuuzaki told me you needed me and it was important-"She abruptly stopped and stared wide eyed at the scene before her. There you were, awkwardly sitting on her Light's lap and his arms wrapped around your waist. _When did that happen_, you began to panic. "Oh my-! Light! How could you cheat on Misa like this?" Misa began to scream at the top of her lungs.

_Well_, you cringed when Misa made a particularly shrill sound, _I think it's time to make my escape_. As you quietly crept from the room while Misa was ranting at Light, you couldn't hold back a small smile. Ryuuzaki must have known this was going to happen and must have sent in Misa when you were in trouble. You made a mental note to thank him later, but for now you just looked up at the camera in the hallway and winked.


	12. Fumble MattxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This one is a little long, but still shorter than a thousand words, so I guess it can still be accepted as a drabble, right?**

**superstrawberryL: That is actually a _WONDERFUL_ idea and I can't wait until I get it posted, but right now I'm having a bit of trouble making it work, you know? It's hard getting Near's personality right while he's doing such an uncharacteristic thing. But I will get it done and make you the happiest person in the world while I'm at it! It just might take a bit :P**

**J Is For Jeevas: I agree. Everybody needs a little more Matt! So this one is just for you. Enjoy! :D**

"Do you need any help?" The man jumped and turned around when he heard your voice. He came to your store at least three times a week and bought two games every time. Usually zombie games or stuff to do with fighting and war. He was actually kinda cute. His clothes were a bit odd, though. Oh, and those goggles. What was up with those? They prevented you from seeing his eye color.

"Uhh-" he cursed under his breath when he knocked down a few games that were stacked on the shelf next to him and quickly bent down to pick them up. You stifled a laugh and leaned down to help him. His movements were a bit jerky and clumsy, often dropping the games again after he picked them up. "S-sorry," He looked panicked and embarrassed.

"It's okay," You smiled and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "My name's [y/n], what's your name?" He looked up from hiding his embarrassed face long enough stare at your [e/c] ones before looking down again. "M-Matt. My name's Matt," He rubbed the back of his neck as if the muscles were sore. "Well, Matt, it's very nice to meet you. Was there a certain game you were looking for?" You scanned over the games he had been looking at.

"Not really, I was just looking around," He murmured.

"Okay then, I'll be at the counter when you're ready to check out," You smiled at him one more time before turning and going to your post.

Matt stayed around for a good thirty more minutes before finally deciding on only one game and walking up to the counter. When he looked up at you his footsteps faltered and he nearly tripped over his own feet. Not trusting yourself to not laugh at him, you attempted your best poker face. When he got to the counter his face was cherry red, again, and he wouldn't meet your gaze. Deciding it was now safe, you smiled at him as he handed you the game.

"Ooooh, nice pick. This game just came in yesterday and I haven't had a chance to play it yet," He looked up.

"Uhh, thanks," He seemed unsure as he looked away sheepishly. "Hey, how about I let you have this one on the house and you can let me borrow it sometime?" You suggested and smiled. He looked at you, shock clear on his face. "Are you sure? I mean, won't you get in trouble or something?" You couldn't stop the grin that formed on your face. "Nah, I know the store owner. I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem,"

"Oh, uh, thanks. Sure," Matt smiled. Actually smiled. He should definitely do that more often.

"I usually finish these pretty quick, so I can probably bring it back tomorrow night. Or you could stop by my place if you want..." He looked away again.

"Sounds like a plan. I close at about 7 tomorrow night, so I can come by around that time. Just give me your address and I'll see you tomorrow night," He nodded his head and gave you his address. Despite the fact that you were only going to his house to pick up a game, you were really excited and couldn't wait until tomorrow. There was something about him that made you want to roll around on the ground and just giggle like a teen who got a compliment from a cute boy.

"See you tomorrow," He flashed a small smile before leaving.


	13. Oops NearxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**As you may know, I was having a little trouble making the Near drabble I was asked to do. Still am (haha), but it will be done, I assure you! :D**

**In the mean time, please indulge your senses on this hopefully delicious lemon pie that I just cooked up for the first time ever. If you don't like it, PLEEEASE say so in a lovely review and tell me how I could make it a tiny bit better ^_^**

**Enjoy! ;D**

_Long pale fingers slid down your sides in a gentle caress. Hushed whispers could be heard but the words couldn't be made out._

_Near kissed you with newfound fervor as you moaned your approval of his light ministrations. _

_Your fingers found their way to the silky soft snow white tresses atop his head as you leaned into his touch. A moan of disappointment escapes your mouth as he pulls away, but is quickly silenced as his mouth leaves white hot kissed down your jaw line to your neck._

_Agile fingers, becoming impatient, quickly dispose of your clothing and leave them in a crumpled heap not far from where you are. You gasp as Near's hot mouth begins to trail down towards your navel, only pausing to leave lingering kisses just below your breasts._

_You arch your back as his tongue circles your navel and trails lower still._

"_[y/n]," He murmurs your name huskily over and over again._

"_[y/n]," You can feel the vibration of his voice against your inner thigh and the sensation of his breath trickling over you is enough to make you shiver in pleasure._

"_[y/n]," His voice is slightly louder and seemingly more urgent. You nearly scream from pleasure as his mouth finally-_

"[y/n]!" You open your eyes to see Near leaning over you with a bored expression on his face. Confused as to how he got over you so suddenly when not even a second ago he was nowhere near your face, you acted on pure instinct and, craning your neck upwards, slammed your mouth against his. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the anything-but-chaste kiss. When you opened your eyes and pulled away for air, you noticed the wide-eyed expression on Near's face.

Glancing about the room, you noted your surroundings. You were on the floor, there were die all over the floor, and lastly; your clothes were still intact on your body.

You whipped your head around sharply to look at Near.

"You knocked over my city," A slim shaky finger pointed to the die that lie unceremoniously on the floor in large piles.

Well, _shit._


	14. Fortress Security NearxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.**

**This one is for superstrawberryL, sorry about the delay! I had a hard time thinking of how to make it work and my friend has been staying with me for a little while and she soooo wasn't helping! I hope you like it, though I think I could've done a much better job! R&R?**

**Enjoy! ;D**

Near was definitely not the social type, and he also didn't get along with other people outside of work and professionalism, so you had really not expected him to agree to go to the mall with you. Sure, you bugged him about it for _days_, but that was besides the point.

Yeah, he had a lot of body guards with him and had refused to change out of his pajamas, but this was the first time you had ever been out in public with him and you were _stoked_.

You squealed with delight when you spotted all the fancy clothing shops and looked at Near expectantly. At the moment, he was looking extremely bored and twirling a lock of stray white hair between two nimble fingers as he looked at you. With a curt nod, he gave you permission and you didn't even wait a second before you went bounding towards the nearest shop.

You browsed the clothes for what seemed like hours each time you entered a different store and was about to go into yet another store when Near froze in place. Even his fingers stopped twirling his hair.

His eyes were wide as he stared at something across the mall. You glanced in the direction he was looking and saw a shop that was extremely colorful that had puzzle floor mats and legos _everywhere._

Understanding completely, you grabbed his hand and led him towards the shop. He put up absolutely no resistance as he trotted along behind you as if he were in a trance.

As soon as you entered, you felt Near pull out of your grasp and run towards the back of the store. You laughed to yourself as you watched the body guards try to catch up to him.

Deciding it would be best to just let him be, you began slowly walking along the aisles and fidgeting with a few toys every now and then.

**30 minutes later…**

You looked up from the puzzle you were staring at when the speaker in the store starting blaring.

"We need mall security immediately," it was saying and you wondered why a toy store would need security.

Thinking it was best to find Near, you began looking for him.

You froze in your tracks when you found him. He was in the middle of what looked like a small castle made out of legos and was currently pelting small children with extra pieces and trying to keep them out. His body guards were doing absolutely nothing. The store clerk was at the side screaming her head off and literally pulling her hair out.

"Near! You idiot," You raced toward him, "What are you doing?"

He continued to throw the legos as he answered you, "Protecting my fortress," He said monotonely.

You grabbed his hands, making him drop his legos, and starting pulling him away. You yelled an apology to the clerk as you made your way to the entrance.

He stumbled as you quickly dragged him from the store and began running towards the mall exit. One of the guards that were with you caught on and ran ahead of you and out the door first. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw two men wearing grey security uniforms race into the toy store you had just left.

As you exited, the guard pulled a large SUV up and you quickly got in and turned your gaze towards Near as soon as the door shut, demanding an explanation.

He shrugged and began twirling a lock of hair again, "They were ruining my castle,"

"You dummy," you sighed and promised yourself you were never going to go out in public with Near again. Or at least until he could learn to get along with others.


	15. Chocolate Eggs MelloxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

The current predicament that Mello was in was not your fault. At all.

Okay, that was a lie. It was all your fault. But Mello was giving you a chance to explain before he exploded.

So this is what happened:

You were bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. You had already gotten the files about the Kira case that Mello demanded, and Matt was too busy playing some stupid zombie game to pay you any attention. So what did you do? Plan the most awesome prank in the history of the world, of course.

Well… maybe it wasn't the best prank in the world. But it worked!

Matt and Mello were completely ignoring you, so they didn't notice when you went to the store and came back twenty minutes later with a grocery back and went straight into the kitchen.

Mello was in his room on his laptop with the door closed so there was no way he would know what you were up to. Matt was in his room… playing that zombie game still.

So you got straight to work with your evil plan to prank Mello.

You finished your preparations and set your masterpiece in the refrigerator to cool until Mello finally decided to peel his eyes away from that damn computer screen and pay attention to you.

It was about an hour later that Mello came staggering out of his room and plopped down on the couch in the living room. _Ooooh, this is going to be fun_. You walked over to Mello and sat down next to him.

"Hey Mel," You greeted nonchalantly while looking at the TV that was showing the news right now.

He glanced over at you, his eyes narrowed. "Hey…"

"So whatcha been up to?"

"…the Kira case."

"Oh? Well that's really cool. But guess what?"

His eyebrow rose. "What?"

"I made you some chocolate eggs!" You smiled brightly at him.

His other eyebrow popped up to join the other one in surprise. He didn't look at all suspicious. He actually looked kinda happy. _Perfect_.

"Oh, really?" He sat up straight.

"Yup! Follow me!" You walked into the kitchen with Mello following close behind.

Sometime during the time you were talking to Mello, Matt had found his way into the kitchen and was halfway in the refrigerator right now. When he pulled out, he had the tray of chocolate eggs you made for Mello in his hands.

"Hey! Those are for Mello!" You nearly had a heart attack. If he had opened those, then your plan would have been _ruined._

Mello sensed the danger and ran to Matt, grabbing the tray of chocolate eggs and whacking Matt over the head while he was at it. You had to stifle a laugh at the look on Matt's face. He had no idea what was going on.

"Well, what the hell is it anyways?" Matt asked irritably while he rubbed the back of his head.

Mello walked over to the stove and placed the tray down as he answered, his eyes fixed on the chocolate eggs wrapped in foil. "[y/n] made me some chocolate eggs," He said absently as he opened one.

Matt's gaze swung to yours so fast, you were pretty sure he would have whiplash. His eyes were narrowed and there was a mischievous smirk forming on his lips. You winked and put a finger to your lips telling him to be quiet.

The look on Mello's face was priceless as he bit into the chocolate egg. It was obvious he was expected a delicious milk chocolate treat that was maybe filled with a dark chocolate. But what he got was nowhere close to that.

Matt bent over in a fit of laughter as egg yolk ran down Mello's chin and onto his leather vest. He retched and ran to the sink and spit up the chocolate, egg yolk, and egg shell.

He turned around slowly, and you took an involuntary step back at the murderous glare he was giving you.

"[y/n]," He popped his jaw in a very intimidating way. "Explain."

**This is actually a prank I found on Google :P I thought it was brilliant and would definitely be amazing in a Mello drabble :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me the kind of drabble you want to read next! :D**


	16. Bathtime LxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.**

**This one is for Lackadaisical Willow for the brilliant request! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

It was awkward. You were sitting in a computer chair next to L as he worked, and you were supposed to be working too, but you just couldn't focus. There was a weird smell in the room and it was kicking your brain's ass. You looked around trying to find where that funky smell was coming on.

Your gaze finally stopped on L. He was sitting in that weird way he _always_ sits in, and his eyes were glued to the computer monitor.

"Ryuuzaki?"

He didn't look up or make any indication that he heard you speak his alias. So you said it again. It took him about thirty seconds to finally look up. You took that as a sign to continue.

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Forty-six hours and twenty-eight minutes."

"Oh," You nodded your head innocently and then got up. "I'll be right back," You called over your shoulder.

You knew he was a workaholic to the extreme, but he had to take a break _some_time to clean himself! So, you quickly made your way to the bathroom and filled the tub with water and soap so he would have no choice but to wash himself.

After doing that, you went back to where L was and sat down beside him. You pretended to work for a few minutes before finally jumping up and grabbing L's hand and jerking him to his feet.

"[y/n]-"

"Don't talk," and you rushed him to the bathroom. It was pretty obvious what you were going to do, even so, L began to refuse.

"I have work that needs to be done. I'm afraid this will have to wa-" You cut him off by quickly lifting his long sleeved shirt over his head and disposing of it on the floor. You really didn't want to go any farther and have to take his pants off, because you were pretty sure that would almost be sexual harassment.

"Now. You can bathe, or I can make you bathe."

His eyes widened slightly and he make a quick glance towards the door, obviously wondering if he could escape before you caught him. The moment he meant to take a step towards the exit, you grabbed him and nearly threw him into the giant bath tub, pants and all.

…

**Watari chuckled as he watched you drag L towards the bathroom on one of the many surveillance cameras at headquarters. He had had the hardest time trying to get him to bathe, and it was about time somebody forced him to.**

**Shaking his head, he began walking to the bathroom to see if he could be of any assistance.**


	17. Rubber Ducky LxReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**I know I've already done a bath drabble for Lackadaisical Willow, but my best friend has been at my house for the past few days and we were talking about it, and she gave me an idea for _another _bath drabble with L. It was too genius to pass up. So pleeeease forgive me if I'm abusing the tub :(**

After a long day of work, L was nowhere to be found. You had been looking for hours.

You had already checked the investigation room, the main lounge, the kitchen, dining room, and all the other rooms he could've been found in. Nada. Couldn't find him.

You sighed and was just about to give up as you passed the bathroom door. You could hear a muffled voice coming from it. But… it sounded like a… song?

You pressed your ear to the door so you could hear better. "_Rubber ducky, joy of joys. When I squeeze you, you make noise!~" _Followed by a squeak. Wait a minute... "_Rubber ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true,~" _Is that _L_? No way. Nope. Not possible. There is no way that the goofy voice coming from the bathroom that is anything but monotone, L. It's just not plausible.

Gaining courage, you opened the door and poked your head in. Your jaw dropped.

"_Rubber ducky, you're so fine. And I'm luck that you're- _Oh, hello [y/n]. Can I help you with something?" And just like that, L went back to his monotone self. At the moment, he was sitting in a bathtub full of soapy water and had several yellow rubber ducks with him. Playing with them. Like a _child_.

You were just too shocked to say anything. Not knowing what to do you backed out of the room quietly and shut the door behind you, all the while watching the blank look on L's face as he watched you leave.

**A/N: The song is the Rubber Ducky Song from Sesame Street (don't own it either) when Ernie was taking a bath and singing a song :D**

**Leave a review, my loves! And tell me what the next drabble should be ^_^**


	18. Under Supervision GevannixReader

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**So, this one was a request from HarryPotterMangaGleek! I finally got inspiration to do another Gevanni Drabble! Please aplaude HarryPotterMangaGleek for pulling me out of my neglectful-Gevanni ways! ^_^**

**Enjoy! ;D**

"Gevanni," Near's voice broke through the quiet of the room. He hadn't spoken loud, but he was heard clearly nonetheless.

Everybody paused in what they were doing. Halle stopped playing her game of Solitaire on the computer, Rester stopped… being intimidating, and Gevanni looked up from making the sails for his tiny boat replica that he planned to cram in a glass bottle later.

"Sir?"

"The new SPK member. I want you to investigate her. There is a chance she is in contact with Mello. Any suspicions you might have, report directly to me," He twirled a lock of hair fervently as he spoke.

"Very well, sir."

…

"Hey, [y/n], wait up!" You stopped walking when you heard Gevanni call out to you as he ran to catch up. You had just been given your leave and were on your way to the store to get groceries you were running low on.

"Hey, Gevanni," You paused as he caught up to you. "What's up? Do you need help with something?"

"I have the rest of the day off, and I was wondering if I could join you in whatever you're about to do?" He smiled cheerfully at you.

"Uh, sure, I'm just going to the grocery store, but you can help me carry my groceries home if you want," You grinned at him.

You began to wonder why Gevanni wanted to go grocery shopping with you. It really wasn't all that fun, and you knew he had just started to work on making a new ship to stick in a bottle, so what was up?

It suddenly hit you. Near told him to keep an eye on you. You were new so he probably still didn't trust you. You could respect why Near asked him to do it, but that didn't mean you had to like it.

You thought up a quick plan to get revenge. "Hey, Gevanni, do you think you could run over to the fruits section and get me two watermelons? I wanna get out of here pretty quick so I can get home before it gets dark," You looked hopefully at him. He smiled, "Sure,"

"Cool, thanks! I'll be at the dairy section!" You grinned and darted off towards the opposite side of the store. It took him about seven minutes to make it back to where you were and he looked absolutely ridiculous. He was carrying one large watermelon under each arm and he looked as if he had been all over the store to find you. Obviously he had never been to this store a day in his life.

You blinked innocently at him. "Thanks!" And you took the melons from him one at a time and put them in the basket.

From that point on you had him running around grabbing things you 'needed' (but didn't really) from completely different areas of the store until he finally had enough. You knew he was tired, but didn't say anything. He saw that you were about to ask him to do something else and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. Feigning irritation, he looked at you with a pleading look. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Anth-Uhh-Halle just texted me and she needs my help with something. Please excuse me," And then he darted out of the store.

Smiling proudly to yourself, you set about putting back the things you didn't really need and checked out.

**A/N: Review? :D**

**PM me or review and tell me what you think the next drabble should be! ^_^**


	19. Author's Note

**_Alrighty, loyal readers. I AM BACK *Terminator voice*_**

**_I would like to severely apologize for my over year long absence._**

**_Seriously. I'm soooo sorry. I moved to a tiny apartment, got robbed, moved again and all the while had a full time job and school to attend. Bleh, enough with my excuses. I AM BACK IN THE GAME, BABY!_**

**_I just read every single review on this set of drabbles and got a little teary eyed over the neglect I've showed you guys._**

**_MY NEXT DRABBLE WILL BE A BB DRABBLE! I PROMISE, GUYS! It's gonna happen. I'm working on it now, and want it to be perfect; as a present for all your patience and... hopefully understanding?_**

**_On a side note, I would seriously like to know if any of you guys did the chocolate egg prank on anybody for April Fools?_**

**_ - HCC_**


End file.
